Minnie Daydreams About Danny In The Wedding/The Villains Crashes The Wedding
Meanwhile after the grownups grounds Scamp, Sagwa, Mammoth Mutt, Oliver, and Pluto for going exploring, Minnie was in wedding and wears the white gala wedding bride dress, she was very worried and walks. Suddenly, she heard Danny singing a song to her in her daydream. *'Danny:' You wanna be where the people are You wanna see Wanna see them dancing walking around with them (spoken) What'll you call them? Oh, feet! "Ah, Butch the cat, Do you take this mouse woman to be your wife?" Hiram asked, while talking to Butch. As Minnie walked, she can see Danny in her blue emerald ring, as Danny sings. *'Danny:' Stemming your arms and hands, you will get excited Legs would walk, run and dancing Strolling around down of (spoken) What's that word again? Street "Ahem..." Butch cleared his throat as he said, "I do." But Minnie was still listing to Danny's singing as she looks at the melting candle wax. *'Danny:' When we can walk, when we can run Where we can stay all day in the sun Wondering free, and you can be with me Forever and ever. "And, Minnie Mouse, do you take this black cat to be your husband?" Hiram added to Minnie. But Minnie eyes glowed in her membered the time where Danny took her on a night date that she remember flash back. "Do not forget me?" Minnie asked in her flash back. "Forget-me-nots." Danny said to her, while putting a blue emerald ring on to her finger, "Oh, I'll never forget you never." "Never, never." Minnie smiled, dreamily, as the flash back ends. "Speak up." Hiram said. "Never." Minnie said coldly. "What?" Hiram gasped. "Never!" Minnie snapped angrily. "I'd beg your pardon." Hiram said. "I cannot marry Butch, and I tell you, Scamp and his friends are not grounded!" Minnie scolded, the people of the wedding gasp in shock, as she scolds, "I don't love him! Please let Scamp and his friends go! They're not grounded! You got to believe me!" "What?!" Georgette yelped. "Now that's more like it that we shall explored to find her prince! C'mon!" Scamp added excitedly, as he called for Minnie, "Thanks Minnie!" He, Sagwa, Mammoth Mutt, Oliver, and Pluto leaves the wedding to find Danny, but getting stop by Chief. "And just where do you think you five are going?" Chief asked. "To go... exploring?" Scamp gulps. "And to find... Danny the Cat?" Sagwa giggled nervously. "And they belong... together forever!" Oliver said. "Well, I told you once if I told you a hundred times to go exploring. You five are grounded until you five learn your lesson!" Chief scold. "And you five are not allow to go exploring, ever again are we clear?!" Baba scold. "But you don't understand!" Minnie cried at the grownups. "I demand you grownups to let Scamp and his friends go, and then you can leave!" Just then, Hamsterviel barged into the roof and lands down to Minnie, as she gasped in terror. "You?!" Minnie gasped. "Finally I shall marry you!" Hamsterviel said, proudly, as he opens his arms. Now Minnie was angry. "NO!" Minnie shouted at Hamsterviel. "I won't marry you! I go HOME!" "Go?!" Hamsterviel snarled as he grabs Minnie's arm. "Go AWAY!" Minnie yelled, as she kicks Hamsterviel. Then she runs from them as she took off her wedding dress. She is now wearing back in her blue dress and a matching bow. She also wears yellow slippers. As Minnie continues running, she is stopped by Liquidator. "Aww. Hi, my little desert flower." Liquidator said, as he grabbed Minnie's arm. "I'm not your desert flower!" Minnie said, angrily, as she lets her arm go of Liquidator. "Whoa! Hey! Wait!" Liquidator called out to Minnie. But Minnie is not listening. "Minnie Mouse!" Hamsterviel called, as he and the mob goes after Minnie. "My legs!" Liquidator called, "MY LEGS!" He was about to get up but getting stopped the mob. "Whoa!" Danny said, as he bumped himself into the floor, groaning. "What is it, fellas?" He asked, as Bagheera pointed at someone else. He gasped as he saw Minnie running away from the mob. "Minnie!" Danny gasped in surprise. "Say you MUST marry Hamsterviel!" Hamsterviel shouted at Minnie. "NO! Never!" Minnie yelled back at Hamsterviel, as she kept running away from the mob. "That's the evil gerbil that we've been telling you about!" Bagheera said. Danny leaps out of the cliff as he was ready to battle. "We meet at last, Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel!" He said, in the action tone. "Danny the Cat?!" Hamsterviel gasped in shock, "But I thought you were frozen!" Then he saw the Lost Jungle Cubs glared at him, "No! That's impossible!" Category:Don Bluth fanmake